A Flood of Relief
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: The battle is over and the Witch is dead. The fighting has come to an end, but the Pevensies' angst has not. Thoughts and different POVs on the near death of Edmund.


**So, like the chapter name says, this is basically a retelling of the very end of the battle in Peter's POV. I was watching the movie again and just fell in love with Edmund...again. So ****_anyway_****, i just really wanted to write this. I don't even care if it's bad (it probs is) I just wanted to write it. **

* * *

"It is finished," Aslan says. Off in the distance I heard my name being called. I turn around to accept the big embrace Lucy offers. I rest my chin on her head, close my eyes, and smile. The Witch is dead. Dead. After what seemed like an eternal battle, we have emerged victorious.

I look at Susan, but she interrupts my thoughts with a question that snaps me back to reality. "Where's Edmund?" she asks worriedly. I frown, remembering what had happened. What the Witch had done to my baby brother. My eyes widen a bit and my sister sighs as she runs off. Lucy and I follow. I heard Susan yell, "Edmund!" the release of a bow, and a high-pitched cry. I follow my sister as she races towards a body lying on the grass.

Edmund.

My poor little brother. His left hand was rested just beneath his wound and his right was outstretched and grasping at the grass. His breathing was coming out in short, unsteady gasps. Where he had been stabbed, was a small hole in his red vest surrounded by blood. His eyes were closed as if he was trying to block out the pain.

Susan removed his helmet and shifted his head so it was lying on her lap. I fell to my knees on his left side and rested my hand on his chest. I hovered over him and felt tears stinging my eyes. It felt as if a hand was squeezing my heart; I hated seeing Edmund in this much pain. His face was contorted and his breathing was getting worse.

I was vaguely aware of Lucy holding her cordial. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her drop a small driblet into Edmund's mouth. Immediately, his breathing slowed and his lips pressed together. I practically held my breath waiting for something to happen.

After a few seconds, I had pretty much given up already. I could hear Lucy crying and was partially aware of Susan's glance towards me, but all I could do was stare intently at the horribly still form of my brother. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as realization set in.

But suddenly, a small, quiet cough escaped Edmund's lips. Then another. I let out the breath I had been holding and watched in awe as his eyes opened. He looked at me, then at Lucy, and then above at Susan. Tears of relief strolled down my face as I gathered my baby brother into a tight embrace.

I stared at the bloodstained grass and blinked hard to rid more moisture that had come to my eyes. Edmund pulled away from the hug but I kept a tight grip on his shoulders. "When are you going to learn to do as your told?" I asked, relief and gratefulness flooding my words. In the background I heard Lucy and Susan chuckle.

Edmund smiled shyly at me and I was just glad that I could see that again. Lucy attacked him in a hug, I joined in, and Susan did as well. After a few moments, I felt his arms slacken and we all turned around to see Aslan, his mane blowing around. He looked so regal and powerful. He turned to his right and blew on one of the frozen warriors. Slowly, the fighter unfroze and gasped. Lucy smiled, picked up her cordial, and ran off. I turned and saw her lean over on of the fallen and slowly drip some of the magical liquid into his mouth.

I grinned and turned back to Edmund, grabbing him into yet another embrace.

* * *

**So there it was. Short but sweet...kinda. it had a happy ending so...i can call it sweet, right/ Whatever. I was thinking of writing this again but in Edmund's POV. What would you think of that? I'll probably write it even if no one reviews, but it would be ****_really, really _****nice if you guys did review...;).**

**So yea... please review, PM, fav, follow. All that jazz. hehe, please and thank you? **

**:)**


End file.
